Madness
by theowlinsomniac
Summary: Firestar gone insane and has killed the one he loves, but he isn't the only one who cares about dear Sandstorm. (Longtail/Sandstorm one-shot)


**A/N: This is an implied Longtail/Sandstorm fic. Thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated! **

* * *

Two cats circled each other in the small clearing, growls erupting from deep within their throats. A crowd of clanmates watched as they eyed each other, each breath they took threatening the other cat.

"How could you do this," the pale tabby snarled in anguish, "how could you kill her?"

"It was easy." the ginger tom replied lashing his tail. "She was weak." His fiery green eyes were no longer pure. They were twisted and bloodshot like a death-bound creature's eyes, unaware but knowing of their ailing life.

"You monster!" The tabby tom stopped and puffed out his chest, feeling his heart rumble with the intensity of a lion's roar.

"I am not the monster Longtail... I know what's good for this clan! She was weak, she loved you instead of me!"

"Firestar you are not fit to lead a clan. You are a tyrant!" Longtail hissed letting his fur stand on end and his claws slide out as far as they could go.

Firestar cackled, drool dripping from his blood-stained lips.

"Tigerstar used to be the enemy, but he is gone and you have taken his place! Now we know the real Firestar..." Longtail jerked around to face his opponent, ignoring the gasps of despair and anger from the group of cats behind him.

Firestar's eyes narrowed into tiny green slits as he purred, "Just like old times Longtail..."

Longtail leapt forwards onto Firestar, pinning him to the ground. Longtail held the leader's shoulder's with his claws and pushed all his weight onto his front paws. Firestar seized this moment and kicked upwards into the tabby's belly, digging his claws into his soft skin. Longtail yowling in pain, blood rushing in his ears. Longtail wrenched his claws into Firestar's pelt, but the ginger cat seemed to feel no pain. He fought back with such intensity Longtail was forced to let go and jump backwards. Firestar shook off the blow and looked up at Longtail.

His paws trembled on the ground, but his gaze was still sickening. Thunderclan's leader had gone mad. Longtail clenched his jaw and sprang forward again, this time catching Firestar's back leg and flipping him into the dirt. Longtail batted at Firestar's head and pulled back. Firestar, filled with rage, reared up and slashed Longtail's ears and cheeks. Longtail, blind from the blood rushing down his face, pounced again, head-butting Firestar in the stomach, taking all the air out of him. Firestar tried to catch his breath, but Longtail was fast. He used all his strength and threw the leader into the air and into the dirt. Firestar scrambled helplessly, trying to find footing on the ground, but he didn't seem to know which was was up and which was was down.

"Things are different this time Firestar," Firestar looked up, his eyes wide with fear, "This time... I win." Longtail help him down and stared down at the sick cat with his intense gaze.

"Longtail! Please! Don't kill him!" Longtail's head spun around, seeing Cinderpelt across the clearing.

Longtail felt the weight underneath him vanish, and return on top of him, pressing his face into the ground.

"No!" Cinderpelt screeched rushing forward. Firestar reached down to cut Longtail's throat, but was pushed off by Cinderpelt. The brave she-cat fell beside Firestar and couldn't get back up fast enough. Firestar, not understanding what he was doing, swiped at Cinderpelt, slashing her throat. Her eyes went pale and her limps shook, and her breathing became a haunting gurgle.

"Cinderpelt?" Firestar's eyes softened. He realized what he had done, and through himself on the ground next to her. "No! Stay with me, please!" He yowled, his voice cracking with pain.

Longtail picked himself off the ground and cautiously padded over to the two cats.

"I-I love you..." Cinderpelt mewed as her voice changed from a wise medicine cat to a tiny kit.

Firestar was distraught, his claws sheathed, and his tail lashing back and forth in agony.

"No Cinderpelt! Wake up! I never meant to hurt you!" he screeched.

"Now you know how I feel..." Longtail said angrily. Firestar looked up, normality regaining in his face and eyes.

The leader got up and looked around at the hurt and shocked faces around him. He span around, looking, studying each one in his own world of shock and terror.

"I didn't know what I was doing...I- I didn't know..." Sobs broke through him and forced him into the ground, his claws digging into the soft earth.

Dustpelt and Whitestorm stepped forward, surrounding Firestar.

"What are we to do with him?" Greystripe asked from behind Longtail. The tabby could tell from the young toms voice that he was in such pain that can only be described from a soul who has lost their best friend. Firestar was gone, and everyone knew it.

"Kill me... Kill me now..." Firestar pleaded, "I'll only hurt more cats..."

"We can't kill you." Longtail said. "We will return you to the Two Leg Place where you first lived, and maybe they can save you from this disease."

Firestar's eyes faded, his mind was elsewhere.

Greystripe spoke now, "I need you two plus others of your choosing to escort him to the Two Leg Place, make sure he doesn't escape. I need Swiftpaw to carry a message to Shadowclan... We need a medicine cat to escort me to gain my nine lives. Longtail, you are my deputy. Starclan has shown your skill and abilities today."

Longtail dipped his head, watching the cats disperse, yowling out what they had just seen and that they had never expected anything like that to ever happen.

Longtail limped over to the camp entrance where the body of Sandstorm lay. He curled himself around her and closed his eyes, smelling her fur and remembering.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you... I'm so sorry..."


End file.
